


Once Upon a Time in Agrabah.

by NoelleWynters



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleWynters/pseuds/NoelleWynters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots and memories from Cyrus' childhood days with his family in Agrabah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunderstorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing, this is all for fun.
> 
> Also want to mention that these were from prompts sent to me, they will bounce around a bit as what point in his childhood they occur. As well, they're all pretty short but fancied I'd share as they're rather cute. Some may be in the first person, as though Cyrus is telling the story to someone who asked as well. Just so the change in third to first person isn't too jarring.

He kept close to the wall as he carefully made his way down the stairs in search of his mother. In his five year old mind he knew he should be in bed, he knew his mother may not be pleased to see him awake and wandering about in search of her. Of course he could have went to Taj, and he had but his older brother just told him to stop being silly and go back to bed before he used some magic to summon a monster to scare him back to bed.

Not the best threat, seeing as Cyrus was wide awake due to a thunderstorm.

Just as he made it to the bottom of the stairs, another loud crack of thunder rang out, followed by a flash of lightening. The boy was frozen for a moment, unsure if he should continue looking for his mother or just find the best place to hide in the general vicinity of where he was. He was small, after all, he could hide in anything.

So long as there were no snakes in it, that was a deal breaker for him. Bad enough there was a storm, Taj had threatened him with monsters, the last thing he needed was a snake.

“Cyrus, why are you awake?”

The sound of his mother’s voice brought movement back, just as another crash of thunder sounded outside. Quickly he dashed over to her, Amara leaning down just in time to gather her son up in her arms. Instead of answering her question, he buried his face into the crook of her neck in a bid to block the lightening that was sure to follow.

Amara smiled, standing up and walking into the main room of the house. Gently she rubbed circles on his back as she sat down and pulled a blanket over to wrap around the small boy. “You still have a fear of storms I see,” she said, feeling him nod against her neck. “Cyrus, the thunder and lightening cannot harm you.”

His head shot up at that, looking directly at his mother with doubt in his eyes. “It **can** too, I heard the baker’s brother was hit by lightening and it hurt him.” Eyebrows knitting together, he thought it over carefully. “He died.”

“I stand corrected, but the man was out looking for one of his sheep in a storm. It was not a wise idea, you were safely tucked away in bed like all good boys should be at this hour.” Lowering him so he was sitting next to her, no easy task when he was refusing to let go, her hand moved up to run through his mess of dark curls. “Surely Taj could have told you there was nothing to worry about.”

Small nose wrinkling at that, Cyrus debated answering her but figured his older brother deserved some trouble in the morning. “He told me to go to bed or he would create a monster to scare me back to my room.” Or something like that, he couldn’t fully remember the exact wording and sometimes mixed up the idea of creating something and summoning it. Create a monster, summon a monster, it was all the same anyway in his mind.

Amara resisted rolling her eyes; what was with her oldest and his need to terrorize the younger two? “Taj has no knowledge of magic and there is no such thing as monsters.”

“He says he does! He goes like this.” Cyrus let go of his mother’s one arm and wriggled his fingers like his older brother did to demonstrate. “And then he talks in funny words. He says there are monsters, ones that will eat bothersome little brothers.”

The way her son’s voice raised in pitch at the end was enough to give her reason to have a talk with Taj in the morning. Hugging him close as another rumble of thunder rang out, she leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “Cyrus, your brother lies. All siblings do, but you just have to learn how to tell the difference between a truth and a falsehood. Something tells me you are not going back to bed anytime soon, are you?”

Cyrus shook his head, a few curls of black hair falling in his eyes. He was not going back upstairs, to his room, until the storm was over. He was safer with his mother. “Can I stay with you mama? Please?”

Leaning back, she moved the small boy until he was seated on her lap and wrapped up in the blanket. “I see no harm in that, but do not make this a habit,” she told him, smiling as he looked up at her. So much adoration and love shining in his brown eyes; she knew full well he could do this every night and she’d give in. And he knew it as well. “Would you like me to sing a lullaby, or have you grown too big for such nonsense?”

“I would like that mama, I will never be too old for that.”


	2. A Brotherly Prank.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me a memory of your siblings Cyrus..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing, this is all for fun.

“I recall this escapade as though it were yesterday. Our mother’s birthday was fast approaching, and being children we did not have much in way of money to buy her something we felt deserving of her. In the infinite wisdom only ten year old boys posses, I came up with what I thought was a brilliant plan.”

“In the city there was this eccentric old man, Rafi had gotten on his bad side several times due to his perchance for touching everything he could reach in the market. The man sold pretty baubles and jewellery that was far from worth what prices he demanded. We both decided to visit his home, and instead of offering up what little money we had between us we would simply sneak in and relieve him of it.”

“Taj, who was thirteen at the time to my ten and Rafi’s eight, swore he would have nothing to do with it and warned us not to mess with someone who was a known user of magic. The old man swore if anyone ever tried to steal from him they would be turned into something unpleasant. To our youthful minds this was an excellent challenge, and mama was worthy of the brooch we took a shine to.”

“Being younger, and smaller, Rafi was the obvious choice to slip in a window. I lifted him up and waited patiently for him to signal he had the item. Our escape plan was not well thought out, nor was the entire plan as we had not anticipated him home from market so early. A commotion within caught my attention, a raised, yet muffled, voice and not a word from Rafi. As I was trying to peek through the window I heard a sound that made my blood run cold, turning to see a snake slithering around the side of the house.”

“By the time I made it home, I was in hysterics believing I had been the cause of my youngest brother’s now unfortunate change of circumstances. Taj on the other hand, he took this to be a good opportunity to lecture on the dangers of magic, why it should be respected and so many other reasons we both should have given far more thought into our idea. Mama would have loved any gift we may have made for her. Of course, he was correct, but it did not change the fact our little brother was a snake.”

“Or so I thought. Moments later, once I had calmed down I heard snickering from the kitchen which was soon followed by Rafi making an appearance, completely unchanged. As I could find no words, other than to rush over and make sure it truly was him, both he and Taj were good enough to explain they had already paid the man for the trinket, and were playing the most elaborate trick on me.”

“I believe they were trying to scare me out of all the tricks I played as a child, all it did was give me reason to keep pushing the limits.”


End file.
